forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anhur
Champion of Physical Prowess The Falcon of War Supreme Marshall of All Armies God of War, Thunder, Rain, and Storms | aspects = Ramathant (Thay) Ramman, Ramatep, Rumatep (Unther) | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = Demigod | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = Netaph | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = War Conflict Physical Prowess Thunder Rain | domains3e = Chaos, Good, Strength, Storm, War, Wrath | worshipers3e = Druids, Fighters, Monks, Rangers, soldiers, warriors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Warhawk" (falchion) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Kopesh with hawk's head pommel bound with a cord older: Bird of prey Untheric: Lightning bolt through storm cloud | homeplane2e = Ysgard/YsgardPowers & Pantheons calls Anhur a "Lesser Power of Arcadia", where some other prominent Mulhorandi deities reside, but which does not fit his alignment. His domain is stated to be on the layer of Ysgard, suggesting he comes from the plane of Ysgard. This is confirmed by On Hallowed Ground. | realm2e = Netaph | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = War, conflict, physical prowess, thunder, rain, storms | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Lions Falcons Warhorses War dogs Hunting cats Battle elephants Battle camels | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = Gold, red, white | misc manifestations = A lion on the horizon A dark cloud Thunder and lightning A ghostly lance | manifestation refs = }} Anhur ( }}), also known as Ramathant in Thay and Ramman, Rumathep or Ramatep in Unther, is a wise and peace-loving deity. He remains ever vigilant in his role of protecting Mulhorand from evil, but still finds the time to appreciate those he defends. History Anhur and his church were highly esteemed in Mulhorand prior to the Orcgate Wars, but fell out of favor after the death of Re. He has been blamed for most of Mulhorand's military failures by the followers of Horus-Re, and the two churches remain rivals to this day. As the orc hordes surged forward, emboldened by the victory of Gruumsh over Re, Anhur devised a counter assault that eventually led to the end of the Orcgate Wars. During the Time of Troubles, Anhur secured the portfolio of the recently slain Untheric deity Ramman. He forced Hoar, who had slain Ramman, to leave Unther once again; an act that Hoar actively seeks revenge for. He also distinguished himself by confronting the sahuagin deity Sekolah during this period of history. The church of Anhur suffered numerous political attacks originating from the clergy of Horus-Re during the Time of Troubles. Anhur has regained much of the status lost during this period through aggressive actions against his foes. During the Second Sundering, Anhur and other deities from the pantheon returned in the form of demigods and led the Mulhorandi uprising against the Imaskari, in a manner similar to how the Chosen manifested in other regions. As of 1489 DR, Mulhorand was led by the returned pantheon, who temporarily set their differences aside for the good of the Mulhorandi people. Relationships Anhur's views often come into conflict with those of Horus-Re, both of whom seek to guide Mulhorand and its people. His enemies include Set, Sekolah, and Hoar, and due to Mulhorand's continued expansion he may come into conflict with Tempus. Anhur and Isis consider each other to be allies, despite increased conflicts due to similarities in their portfolios after Anhur absorbed that of Ramman upon his death. He and Nephthys often work together to thwart threats from nearby Thay, and from time to time is romantically involved with Sharess. Avatar , Hathor, Anhur, Horus-Re, Isis. ]]Anhur typically appears as a Mulan human with four arms and dark eyes. His skin is typically red in color, his hair appearing dark, and he usually has a short beard that's often braided. He carries a lance in his right arms, and wears scale or lamellar mail and a headdress sporting three plumes. Powers and abilities In this form, Anhur has the ability to transform his lance into a falchion, and will sometimes capture an opponent's weapon to use against them in his left hands. He is also able to command normal animals, though magical and enchanted creatures may resist his will. Other manifestations Anhur's will is often made known through the actions of animals, such as lions, falcons, and trained war beasts or guard animals, as well as the uncontrolled actions of war chariots. ; Lion :Individuals hostile to Mulhorand may witness a large lion watching them on the horizon. No matter the distance traveled toward it, this manifestation always remains unmoving and out of reach. ; Weather :Particularly dangerous enemies of Mulhorand may find themselves accompanied by a dark storm cloud overhead. This manifestation will strike out at the interlopers, and continue to follow them until they leave the region. :Anhur may manifest as rolling thunder if one of his followers encounters resistance while attempting to carry out his will. If this warning proves insufficient, the follower may be struck by a bolt of lightning that inflicts no damage but marks the ground. :A Mulhorandi army on the march may hear a steady rumbling of thunder that serves to restore their endurance while traveling. ; Ghostly Lance :Armies composed of Anhur's followers may encounter a ghostly lance standing upright on a battlefield. This manifestation boosts the moral of his followers and acts as a rallying point during the conflict. Church of Anhur of Anhur. ]]The position of priest in the church of Anhur is hereditary; members belong to the House of Ramathant, and can claim at least one divine incarnation of Anhur among their ancestors. Anhur's clergy is composed entirely of humans native to Mulhorand. Temples to Anhur are solidly built structures design to repel invaders. They are continuously stocked with equipment and provisions in the event they are besieged. The center of power of the church of Anhur is located in Sultim, the location of the Blood Fortress. Worship of the Falcon of War is strongest in Mulhorand, but temples dedicated to Anhur can also be found in Unther and Chessenta. Worshipers Martial skills are an important factor in the lives of the clergy and followers of the Church of Anhur. These clerics spend much of their time preparing for battle, as well as training the soldiers of Mulhorand. They focus on executing daring maneuvers and plans in the hopes of increasing the glory of their nation. Divine spell casters devoted to Anhur pray for their spells at dawn. Typical garb for Anhur's clergy includes a breastplate and collar, shaped in the figure of a lion for high-ranking priests, as well as a white linen skirt known as a kalasiris and sandals laced to knee height. A headdress and collar are also common. These priests often dye the skin red to emulate their deity and typically shave their heads. A set of three blue circles painted on their forehead serves as a symbol of their calling. They often tattoo themselves to commemorate personal achievements and victories. The quality of a priest's clothing reflects that individual's power and standing. When preparing for combat followers of Anhur favor scale or lamellar mail, but will also readily select the best equipment for the situation. Affiliated orders Informal organizations are common among the followers of Anhur, especially with those that serve in the nation's military. ; Guardians of Skuld :Formed since the Time of Troubles and led by the church of Anhur, this organization counts followers of Anhur, Osiris, and Isis among its members. ; Order of the Watchful Lion :This organization serves as Mulhorand's first line of defense. Its members often scout neighboring regions and report important events, areas, and people to their superiors. Celebrations and festivals The clergy of Anhur often celebrates the anniversaries of the important battles and victories of Mulhorand. These are times of great revelry within the citadels of the Falcon of War, and competitive events testing the participant's physical prowess are often held at these times. ; Time of Storms :The month of Tarsakh, known as the Time of Storms in Mulhorand, is a month of celebration for the followers of Anhur. The deity is said to patrol the nation's border regions at this time, and in celebration of this Anhur's clergy participates in a nonlethal combat tournament that continues until the month ends. The tournament concludes on Greengrass, and the victor is awarded the title of Champion of Anhur for the next year. ; Remembrance Ritual :A time to remember and reflect upon those warriors that have fallen in service to Mulhorand over the past year, the Remembrance Ritual is celebrated on Highharvestide. The celebration concludes with participants praising Anhur for the recent victories Mulhorand has achieved. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Lesser deities Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes